


Don't need nobody but you (Murphamy & Clasper)

by LadyHawke19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clasper, F/M, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Murphamy - Freeform, Online Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke19/pseuds/LadyHawke19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together with his best bro Jasper, Murphy is making his way through university. Bellamy Blake is the great school Adonis who makes every girl's heart throb. Also Murphy is quite smitten by him, but sees no chance since Bellamy seems already interested in the dean's daughter Clarke Griffin. And then there's also Murphy's mysterious and quite charming chat friend sky leader for whom he develops a huge crush in the course of time and the urge to meet him in person manifests more and more. But when he starts to get to know Bellamy better through a little help from Jasper's side, he realizes that there are a lot of similarities between Bell and sky leader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!^^ I'm an hardcore Murphamy shipper and have read so many beautiful Murphamy fics on this website!^^ But WHY are you all not continuing your wonderful stories????!!!! :C PLEASE CONTINUE!!!!^^

_Dear diary,_

_it's me again, John. Now I'm already 6 months at Polis university and I still can't believe how rapidly time flew by. Everything is actually going quite well. Jasper and me are still living in our little but comfy flat. He's as lively and dorkish as always and can't stop swooning about this blonde chick named Clarke Griffin. She's the dean's daughter and they have chemistry and botany together._

_I think he has sincerely fallen for her since he already had a few crushes like Maya Vie for example, but none of them ever lasted that long than this one. He seriously is a total swooner right now! XD_

_And à propos swooner, I also can't get a certain person out of my head. And who could that be?~_^ Yeah right, my mysterious chat friend named sky leader. Besides Jasper he's the only one who knows that I'm more attracted to boys than girls. I never met him in person, but he is a very attentive and charming person. We already often wrote deep into the night since we always have something to talk about._

_I also told him about Bellamy Blake, also known as **Adonis** of our school. All girls are after him and I seriously can't blame them. He's a damn gorgeous man with his ripped body, his curly black hair, his cute freckles and those walnut brown eyes which could melt you in an instant with just one stare. _

_But although his good looks, he doesn't seem like a condescending asshole, like most good-looking guys are. On contrary, he is very polite and charming and seems to be good with everyone. But with one certain girl in particular and this girl is no other than **Clarke Griffin**. Yeah right, Jasper's crush Clarke Griffin. She's around him all the time and they actually seem very close with each other. I always see them sitting together during break talking and laughing with each other and it wrenches my heart every **fucking** time. Sky leader often told me that I shall not give up hope and that I'm maybe misinterpreting Clarke's and his relationship, but I don't think that it's like that._

_I just wish I could be the one who would make him laugh that warmly and heartily because it's the most beautiful sound in the world._

 

"Broooo!" I suddenly heard Jasper shouting before he hastily stormed into my room.

I closed my diary and turned around with my desk chair. "What's wrong?"

He made a very excited face and it honestly almost scared me a bit. "Bro listen! Oh my GOSH you won't believe it! Clarke asked me if she could come over Thursday evening!!!!" he explained with a hasty and euphoric voice.

I raised an eyebrow on that. "Does that mean you two are having a...date?"

"Well...not really. She wants to learn with me together for our next chemistry exam, actually." he answered a bit sadly.

"Okay" was the only word I replied.

Jasper then let out a sigh and said: "Okay listen bro, you know I love you and I couldn't imagine a better bro than you, but I'm begging you to be nice on Thursday and to not do something stupid. I know you're not very fond of Clarke, but -

"I never said that!" I interrupted.

"Oh come on, bro! You're not very subtle about that! You are practically death-staring her all the time!"

 _Have I really been that obvious?_ I felt a bit embarrassed.

Jasper again let out a short sigh. "Look bro, I don't expect you to become best friends with her, but try at least to tolerate her, okay? Do it for me, **please**."

He couldn't even imagine how much he asked from me with that, but Jasper was my best friend and I wanted him to be happy. He deserved happiness and apparently this Griffin chick made him happy.

That's why I answered him eventually: "I'll try my best."

After those words left my mouth, he grinned like a cheshire cat. He was seriously an adorable dork.

He gave me a bone-crushing hug and said with a merry voice: "Oh thank you, bro! You're the best!"

"I know" I replied a bit breathless.

When Jasper broke the embrace again and was just about to leave, he turned once again on his heels and spoke with a bright grin on his face: "Oh I almost forgot! **Bellamy** is also coming on Thursday! Night, bro!"

With those words outspoken, he closed the door and left me with a speedracing heartbeat in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on tumblr and interested in Murphamy gifsets, visit my blog!~_^ My username is himeionuhara!^^  
> See ya!^^


	2. Late evening chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two!~_^ Thank you to all people who landed on my story and a special thank you to all lovely people who left me a kudos!!!!^^ You let my writer heart beat guys!!!!^^
> 
> And OF COURSE I didn't forget about you, thejerkhunter!~_^ Your lovely comment on the last chapter SERIOUSLY made my day!!!!^.^ I promised you that I will update on the weekend and here we are now!~_^  
> Sorry again for the long wait, but I'm honestly not the most rapid writer! XD
> 
> I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter!^^

I still stood totally petrified in my room. Jasper's words ringed through my head over and over again. **Bellamy Blake** , the Adonis of our school every girl was swooning about and for whom I carried a torch since my very first day at university would come over **Thursday evening**!!!!

Suddenly my legs felt incredibly jelly, so I sat down on my desk chair again. **OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!!!** Was this **really** happening???? I didn't even know that Jasper was friends with Bellamy! But honestly it was no surprise. Bellamy was good with **everyone** at our school, one of the many characteristics I envied and loved him for.

But there was one question I couldn't find an answer to: "Why the hell would Bellamy Blake want to come over Thursday evening????"

Bellamy didn't have chemistry as subject, so there was no need for him to learn with Jasper too for the exam.

So there was only one possibility left. Clarke. Bellamy and her were around each other 24/7 and always had an eye on each other. And since Clarke would spend Thursday evening with Jasper learning for their chemistry exam and being **seperated** from him for a while, he surely still wanted to be near her. Like her personal guardian who would be there instantly just in case something or more likely _someone_ ( cough Jasper cough ) would happen to her.

This realization killed my joy about him coming over on Thursday honestly a bit, but what did I think? That Bellamy Blake would come over on Thursday because of _me_? Yeah, sure.

Suddenly I heard a BING! from my laptop which signalized I got a message from someone. I grinned on that. I knew exactly who this _someone_ was. Sky leader. He always had the right timing for cheering me up.

With a bright smile on my face, I grabbed my laptop and put it in my lap before I started reading his message.

 

 **Sky leader** : Hey^^ You're still awake?

 **Non-criminal** : Yep~_^

 **Sky leader** : AWESOME!!!!^^ So what's up?~_^ Any new event I can be excited to hear about?~_^

I grinned on that.

 **Non-crminal** : Yeah, you could say so?~_^

 **Sky leader** : Really? :O Tell me tell me!!!!^0^

 **Non-criminal** : Bellamy Blake will come over to my place Thursday evening!!!!^^

 **Sky leader** : OH MY GOSH!!!! XoX SERIOUSLY????!!!! XoX THAT'S FUCKING-TASTIC!!!!^0^ Aren't you a lucky child?~_^

 **Non-criminal** : Yeah...

 **Sky leader** : Hey what't the sad writing??? :O Normally you go into total swooning-mode when I just mention his name!~_^ So what's the matter???? :O

 **Non-criminal** : The matter is that he just coming over on Thursday because of Clarke! You know, Jasper and her will learn together on Thursday for their chemistry exam and I guess he just wants to be there in case Jasper comes too close to her.

There was a short pause till sky leader answered again.

 **Sky leader** : Didn't you also consider option 2?

 **Non-criminal** : Option 2???? What the hell is option 2????

 **Sky leader** : That he maybe wants to come over for having the chance to get to know you better without having anyone around?

I thought about this for a moment. I honestly didn't consider this as a reason. But why the hell would Bellamy Blake want to get to know _me_???? I was nothing special and actually not a very interesting person. I rather stayed by myself than going to any parties. Well, and my looks were also standard. I wouldn't call myself ugly, but I wasn't beautiful either. I simply was a special type which was not everybody's taste.

In other words, I was the complete opposite of Bellamy Blake who was the epitome of perfection. So what would such a perfect guy like him find worth enough for having the want to get to know _me_???? I seriously had no answer to that.

 **Non-criminal** : But **WHY THE HELL** would Bellamy Blake want to get to know me????!!!!

 **Sky leader** : **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME**????!!!! You are a **GREAT** guy with a **GREAT** personality!!!! Who wouldn't want to get to know you????!!!!

My cheeks tinted red by his charming words.

 **Non-criminal** : Thanks^.^

 **Sky leader** : Besides I heard he has a thing for you.

My eyes widened after I read those words. How could he know that???? Did that mean-???? Did that mean that-????

 **Non-criminal** : But how can you know that???? Sky leader, could it-...could it be possible that you're attending the same school as me?

There was a long pause after I asked him this question. I looked completely focused on the screen till I eventually heard the familiar BING! again.

 **Sky leader** : Yeah.

_Oh my GOSH!!!! I couldn't believe it!!!! I could have already come across him a thousand times at school without knowing that it was actually **him**!!!!_

**Non-criminal** : But why didn't you tell me???? I mean, we are friends for almost a year now and I thought you trust me!!!!

 **Sky leader** : I do!!!! Believe me I do!!!! I just...I just didn't have the courage to tell you yet.

 **Non-criminal** : But **WHY**???? I mean, it's **ME**!!!! You don't have to be afraid of me!!!!

 **Sky leader** : I know. It's just...that I really...that I really like you and didn't want to hurry things. You know, I've already liked you for quite a while now. Not just the internet you, but also the _real_ you.

 **Non-criminal** : The real me?

 **Sky leader** : Yes, _Murph_. The real you.

I gaped on that. He knew that my name was Murphy although I never told him my real name. This meant he was telling the truth!

 **Sky leader** : I'm sorry. This must be quite a lot for you now. And I honestly hope that you don't think of me as a creepy stalker now! :O

 **Non-criminal** : No, I don't. Don't worry!~_^

 **Sky leader** : There I'm really relieved!!!!^^

A short pause followed again, both of us not knowing what to write. Eventually I broke the silence.

 **Non-criminal** : And what now?

 **Sky leader** : I don't know. Guess it depends on how you want it to continue.

 **Non-criminal** : I want to get to know you, in _person_.

 **Sky leader** : I want that too! But I'm begging you to give me some more time, okay?

 **Non-criminal** : Okay^^

 **Sky leader** : Thanks, Murph^^

 **Non-criminal** : May I ask you something?

 **Sky leader** : Course!^^

 **Non-criminal** : May I also know your name?

A short pause again.

 **Sky leader** : I can't tell you my full name, but what I can reveal you is that my name starts with a B!~_^

 **Non-criminal** : So you're Mr.B from now on! XD

 **Sky leader** : Haha! XD I can live with that! XD

 **Non-criminal** : So Mr.B, you heard that Bellamy Blake has a thing for me?

 **Sky leader** : Indeed^^

 **Non-criminal** : And from who did you hear that?

 **Sky leader** : From the Adonis himself!~_^

 **Non-criminal** : No way! XoX

 **Sky leader** : Haha!^^ I swear it's true!~_^

 **Non-criminal** : And what about Clarke???? :O I thought he had a thing for her!!!! :O

 **Sky leader** : Nah. They are just good friends!~_^ And apparently she seems quite smitten by your lively friend Jasper!^^

 **Non-criminal** : **SERIOUSLY**????!!!! :O **OH MY GOSH**!!!!^0^ That's **GREAT** for Jasper!!!!^0^ But how the hell do you know all these things???? :O Are you close with Bellamy and Clarke???? :O

 **Sky leader** : You could say so!~_^

 **Non-criminal** : WOW!!!! :O I envie you so damn much!!!!^^ I would give **EVERYTHING** to be close with Bellamy!!!!^.^

 **Sky leade** r: You really like him, am I right?

 **Non-criminal** : Yeah. Yeah, I do. Honestly I think it's already more than just like. I am **in love** with him.

About 10 minutes passed and there still wasn't any answer by Sky leader. I almost thought that he had fallen asleep. But then:

 **Sky leader** : I'm sorry. I have to go now.

I wanted to wish him a good night and that I was very excited about the day we would finally face each other, but before I could send the message he did already log out. _Very strange_. _Did I do something wrong????_

 

 

Can you all guess who our mysterious Mr.B might be?~_^ Am excited to hear from you!^^

See you next chapter!^^


	3. Diary entry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!^^ I seriously CAN'T believe that so many people seem to be fond of this story!!!! :O You are seriously astonishing me guys!!!! :O  
> I want to thank all people again who left me lovely kudos, this seriously makes my day guys!~_^ And thank you SO MUCH thejerkhunter for your kind comment about chapter 2!^^ I'll try my best keeping on portraying Murphy's character that good in the upcoming chapters!^^  
> But enough blabbering! XD I wish you much fun reading and would be delighted about some lovely comments from you!!!!^.^

_Dear diary,_

_I spent the last few days thinking about the way the chat between sky leader and me had ended. I still was very confused about it. The one moment he seemed totally happy and excited and the next he was totally distant and...mad?_

_Were the things I said about Bellamy the reason for his bizarre behavior? Could it maybe be possible that sky leader was...jealous of Bellamy? He said he likes me, for quite a while now. But what exactly does this **like** mean????_

_Could it maybe be possible that...that sky leader...has **feelings** for me?_

_Was this the reason why he acted so shy on his unveiling? Because he thought that I wouldn't like him as much as Bellamy?_

_I spent hours and lots of late evening chats telling sky leader about how great, cool and charming I find Bellamy Blake without even once having thought about the fact how much I could have actually hurt him with that. He always had have so much patience with me and listened so attentively without even complaining once how much I might have annoyed him with this. **GOD DAMNIT** he even encouraged me when I was in deep melancholy because of Clarke and him! And not even once I asked him if  he had a crush on someone._

_But now he was telling me that he went to the same school as me and that he likes me, maybe more than just a friend, and I'm just so fucking confused right now! And the one question which won't leave my mind is: "Do I have feelings for sky leader **too**?"_

_I can't deny that since I got to know him on grounder.com, my life became a lot brighter. With him I just can be myself instead of having to put on any stupid masquerade. Sometimes I also said to him that it was destiny we found each other on grounder.com. _

_But what made me extremely happy was the fact that I finally found someone who understood about this being bi thing. After about 2 months of knowing each other, we admitted to each other that we are attracted to girls as well boys. Please don't get me wrong! Jasper is also very supportive and open-minded about this, but I can't talk with him about this as I can with sky leader._

_And besides the being bi thing, we also have a lot of other things in common. We have the same taste of music, watch the same shows, like the same food, **GOSH** we even swoon about the same OTPs!!!!_

_Regarding all these things, I'm seriously asking myself why I wasted all last six months swooning about an Adonis who'll probably never have any feelings for me, when I had such a great boy as sky leader in front of me **all this time**? _

_I seriously am a huge idiot._

 

With this last sentence I closed my diary again.

Today was already Wednesday and still nothing new from sky leader. I tried to start a new conversation with him on grounder.com, but in vain.

I slowly was starting to think that I might have scared away the only person who ever had sincere feelings for me...

 

 

Aaaand????^^ What do you think????^^ I know this chapter is quite deep, but somehow I find it quite matching!!!!^^ And I know it's a bit short, but I SO URGENTLY wanted to update again since so many people seem to like this story!!!!^^ I promise you that the upcoming chapters will become longer again!~_^

By the way, what do you even think about Clarke and Jasper being a couple???? :O As for me, I really would LOVE them together in the show since I think they have great chemistry, but I seem to be the only one who thinks this way! XD

I really hope you did enjoy this tiny chapter and that I'll see you again next time!~_^

See ya!^^


	4. Hazel eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening to me guys since I'm seriously NOT a fast writer! XD But you all inspire and motivate me so damn much with your lovely comments and kudos that the ideas just so fly to me!!!!^^
> 
> Thank you all so much for your great support and I honestly hope that you also will get hooked by this chapter!~_^

Today was Thursday and the joy I felt about this day at the beginning of this week was totally gone.

The thing with sky leader still gave me a lot of trouble and was also the reason why I didn't sleep very well this night. Instead of sleeping, I spent the whole night brooding about how I could fix this thing with sky leader again. But unfortunately I didn't find any good solution.

So with a great lack of needed sleep combined with a babbling Jasper Jordan swooning early in the morning non-stop about Clarke Griffin and being extremely worried about the right outfit today because he wanted to look as good as possible for her, I had **GREAT** struggle not to strangle him instantly.

However, when he asked me for the tenth time in row if he should rather wear his jeans shirt with the grey pants or the red-squared one with his tight black jeans, I answered him quite annoyed: "Just wear the jeans shirt with the black pants! In this way, you catch two birds with one stone!"

"You're right! Why didn't this occur to me? Thanks, bro!" he replied quite thrilled and went excitedly to his room for putting on the clothes. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. _He was a genius if it comes to molecules and mixing chemicals, but if it comes to girls he is and stays a total dork._

I was just drinking the last sip of my morning latte macciato when Jasper came chicly dressed for Clarke out of his room and questioned with a lively voice: "And? Do I look good?"

"I bet Clarke will faint when she sees you" I replied sarcastically.

Jasper smiled on that and said contently: "Good. Are you ready then? You know our first double lesson today is history with Mr. Jaha and you know how he can be if you're even one minute too late to his class!"

I knew that **VERY WELL** since Finn once came half an hour too late to Mr. Jaha's class and as punishment he had to name all U.S. presidents in the right order with their according tenures and had to start at the very beginning again if he even made one mistake. _This had been **pure** hell!_

And it was an history lesson event which I surely would never forget that easily and was honestly not very keen to experience myself. And since I wasn't in the best condition today, I didn't know if I was capable to name any more U.S. presidents than Lincoln, Nixon and Obama which Mr. Jaha certainly wouldn't find that great. That's why I grabbed my stuff as fast as possible and together with Jasper we made our way to school.

And honestly one minute before it gonged, we made it to Mr. Jaha's history class, **right on time**. _Thank goodness!_

Jasper and me took our seats next to each other and shortly after we did that, Mr. Jaha entered the class room. He looked as motivated and cheerful as always and wore this certain grin which gave me the urge to punch it out of him every fucking time. It was seriously _excruciating_.

"Good morning, class! Today we gonna delve into the very fascinating topic called Civil War!" Mr. Jaha announced merrily and the whole class groaned out of pure rapture. But Mr. Jaha didn't seem to have a problem with our disinterest and started babbling exuberantly about the War Between the States.

Although I couldn't imagine a more boring topic, I tried to pay attention for which my grade surely would thank me later. But suddenly my eyelids became so damn heavy and before I knew it, I had drifted off to dream land. Jasper though fortunately had noticed this with great horror and tried his best to wake me up again.

"Murphyyyy! Murphy bro, wake up!" he whispered quietly to me, careful not to alert Mr. Jaha, but I didn't react.

That's why he shook cautiously on my shoulder while speaking silently: "Murphyyyy! Please bro, wake up!" But the only reaction Jasper got from me was a weak arm waving like I was trying to chase away a bothersome fly.

Jasper rolled his eyes on that and let out an annoyed sigh. He again took a brief sneak peak towards Mr. Jaha's direction and when he decided that the coast was clear, he spoke in a muted voice: "Sorry bro, but you leave me no other chance." And the next moment, he stomped firmly on my foot.

With a loud "OUCH!" I finally awoke from my sleep and Jasper couldn't repress a little grin. _Sneaky bastard_.

"Mr. Murphy, would you have the courtesy to explain to me and the class why you are making such loud noises during my lesson?" Mr. Jaha questioned me with a stern face. _Shit._

I looked nervously from his face to Jasper's who looked as lost as me. _**GOSH** how much I would like to disappear off of the face of the earth right now!_

"Ehm...well...you know...I was just...referring to the soldiers from the battlefield whoooo...who surely had to endure terrible terrible pain when they got wounded! You know, because...because they didn't get medical treatment instantly like we get nowadays! That's why I said ouch HAHAHAHA!!!!" I stammered together like a total idiot and hoped sincerely that Mr. Jaha would buy me this answer.

He looked at me intently for quite a while before he finally said: "Nice that you also ponder during my class, Mr. Murphy. So, where was I?"

 **PUUUUH!** I let out a deep breath. This had been a near miss! Maybe I really was a lucky child like sky leader called me before?

Jasper patted me with a huge grin on his face on my shoulder and with a low voice I said to him: "Thank you, bro." Jasper smiled on that and replied: "You're welcome."

And after 180 incredibly lengthy minutes filled with nothing else than Mr. Jaha's speech about the infamous War Between the States, God showed mercy for letting finally resound the saving school bell. _Thank goodness!_

When Jasper and me were sitting in the cafeteria, Jasper told me his opinion about today's as always being "great" history lesson with Mr. Jaha: "I **swear** , one more word about Civil War and I had strangled him with his always perfectly accurate folded tie!" I smiled weakly on that and replied absentmindedly: "Yeah..."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows on that. He had already noticed that I was a little off this week, but today it became extremely obvious to him that something was wrong with me. That's why he put on a serious face and asked in a very concerned voice: "Hey what's up with you this week, bro? Since Tuesday you seem to be with your thoughts totally elsewhere. And then this little incident today during history class. I'm worried about you, bro! **Please** tell me what's wrong!"

I hesitated for a moment, but then I answered: "It's because of sky leader."

"Your chat friend?"

"Exactly. On Monday, he confessed to me that he is going to the same school as me, but has been to shy to unveil because he likes me in a romantic way I guess and then I started talking about Bellamy again and when he asked me if I really like him, I answered that I might have fallen in love with him! And then came absolutely nothing from his side for a very long time until he abruptly wrote that he had to go and I didn't even had the chance to wish him a good night! And since this chat there's complete silence between us!" I explained quite furious, but also wearied.

Jasper made a bewildered face and spoke in a soft tone: "Wow, I...I seriously don't know what to say. I...I'm honestly sorry, bro. I know how much sky leader always meant to you."

"It's okay, bro. It's only my fault. If I hadn't fanboyed so much about Bellamy, I wouldn't be in this dilemma right now" I answered quite sad.

Jasper was just about to say something cheerful to me when suddenly a loud and joyous "Hey Jasper!" followed by a **from me well known** snickering was echoing through the cafeteria. _Clarke Griffin_. That's just what I needed right now,  seriously.

Happily, she walked over to our table, with of course no one else in tow than her personal guardian named **Bellamy Blake**. _Great_.

Jasper smiled like a cheshire cat when he saw her approaching and replied in a likewise cheery tone: "Hey Clarke! What a pleasant surprise!"

I rolled my eyes on that while she smiled flattered by his words. "I just wanted to say how much I'm looking forward to our learning session today evening."

"I also can't await it" Jasper reciprocated dreamily which made her flush a bit.

Then her eyes suddenly landed on me and she asked Jasper quite curiously: "Is this the infamous Murphy????" _What did she mean with "infamous"? Did she try to make fun of me? Silly goose_.

Jasper smiled and answered her: "Yes, this is my best friend Murphy."

"Oh my God!!!! Finally we meet in person! Jasper already told me so much about you!" she said quite thrilled and reached out her hand. "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin and it's a pleasure to meet you, Murphy."

I mustered her hand quite reluctantly, but then again I remembered how much Jasper liked her and accepted her hand eventually. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled happily on that and referred afterwards to her always being around guardian, **Bellamy Blake** \- the boy I had a serious crush on since my beginning at university and who was kinda the reason of the current bad blood between sky leader and me. "And this is my best friend Bellamy. We know each other already since kindergarden and ever since we are kinda inseparable. He's a little shy, you have to know" she explained enthusiastically followed by a short giggle.

"Hi, I'm Bellamy. Nice to meet you" he introduced himself in a low voice and I swear I saw a weak shade of red on his cheeks. But maybe I also just imagined this. Suddenly his eyes landed on me and I _swear_ my heart stopped beating for a second. It seemed like his dark deep brown orbs were looking into the ground of my soul and I was totally mesmerized.

But Clarke's voice suddenly snapped me out again from my trance. "Alright, we have to go now before Mr. Pike makes us one head shorter. Don't even want to mention what he did to Lincoln the last time he came too late to his math class, horrifying! See you later, guys!" Clarke spoke in a sweet voice and was just about to head towards the math class room with Bellamy before she turned on her heels again. "Oh! And by the way, Jasper, I _really_ like your outfit today." And with these words she eventually went with Bellamy in tow towards hallway, leaving a totally over the moon Jasper behind.

Jasper looked completely infatuated after her and spoke in a moony voice: "Haaaach! Isn't she the **most** adorable and gracious girl in the whole world????" I glanced over to Bellamy again who briefly glanced over to me before he vanished with Clarke in the hallway and answered absentmindedly: "Yeah..."

 

 

Alright, so that's already chapter four!!!!^^ And as promised it's longer than the previous one!~_^ I have to say that I **REALLY** had much fun writing this chapter!^^ Seriously, I spent the whole day today writing this chapter! XD

I particularly enjoyed writing the history class and the cafeteria scene since Bell and Murph FINALLY crossed paths and weren't Clarke and Jasper not totally a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e????^.^ I honestly ship them **SO HARD** although nobody seems to see them this way and well, in the series they are not on best terms right now, unfortunately! :,C But in my fic they are cute, adorable lovebirds who are head over heels for each other and I **CAN'T** wait to live this out in the upcoming chapters!!!!^.^ And I am honest, with this fic I'm actually trying to spread some Clarke x Jasper love in the fandom since they ship actually everyone with everyone, just not these two! XD I honestly don't get this since I actually think that there **IS** couple potential between them! :O

But back to Murphamy! XD I actually pictured their first meeting a little bit different when I started writing this fic, but I think it's okay the way it is!~_^ I wanted to put emphasis on the eye thing since firstly Bellamy's eyes are just fucking beautiful there's absolutely **NO** denying and secondly it is important for Murphy realizing things if this even makes sense! XD Ach, you will see it in the upcoming chapters, I hope! XD

Anyways, I really hope you did enjoy this chapter and that I'll see you all again next time!~_^

See ya!^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr and interested in Murphamy gifsets, visit my blog!~_^ My username is himeionuhara!^^  
> See ya!^^


End file.
